opdessertstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Cog Attacks
Operation: Dessert Storm has added Special Cog Attacks for every Cog Type. These special attacks can increase the ability of Cogs, decrease abilities of Toons, or heal all cogs in a battle. These attacks are only used every 4th turn in the typical 5 turn cycle. If all Cogs are lured on the 4th turn, no special attacks will be used. Special attacks will affect all Cogs, no matter what type they are. Multiple different types of special attacks can be used in the same turn. Bossbots Bossbot's special attack is Toons Miss. When used, the Cog will dance while turning Red, as the Toon going Sad sound effect is used, and then returns back to normal. This makes all gags used by Toons miss 100% of the time. Doodles are also affected, however all SOS Toons will still function normally, making them the only way of affecting Cogs during the effects of Toons Miss. Lawbots Lawbot's Special Attack is Cog Power Up. When used, the Cog will waise it's Arms in the air while turning Green, and then returning back to normal. This increases the attack of all Cogs by 120%, making it devastating when multiple cogs are Unlured and able to unleash attacks. For this reason, it's highly recommended to lure cogs on rounds 3 or 4 if sound is not being used. Cashbots Cashbot's special attack is Toons Power Down. When used, the Cog will dance while turning Orange, and then return to normal. This reduces most forms of damage dealt to cogs to only 80% of their usual damage (For example, a maxed birthday cake during a power down would only deal 80 damage instead of 100). Trap is not affected by toons power down, and neither are SOS Toons, even when they are used in the same round as a power down. Sellbots Sellbot's special attack is Cog's Hit. When used, the Cog will raise it's Arms in the air while turning Red, and then returning back to normal. It simply ensures that all Cogs who are not lured will hit 100% of the time. This makes it especially dangerous when low Laff or Uber Toons are left exposed to a guaranteed round of sadness. Techbots Techbot's special attack is Cog Up. When used on a single Cog, the Cog will raise it's Arms in the air while turning Green, and then returning back to normal. When used on multiple Cogs, the Cog will walk to the center of the battle, and throw gears at the Cogs. This will heal all Cogs in battle, including itself, for 50% of their health, no matter the current health of all Cogs in the battle. This can be extremely dangerous as it reverses damage done by Gags, meaning extra steps must be taken to neutralize any Cogs in battle. Trivia *When a Techbot uses Cog Up, it sometimes walks with the trap in front of it. *Before an update on April 27th, 2017, you could use Sound on Cogs that use Toons Miss, however, this was changed.